utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
ONLY ONE
|font color = white |track color = #C1727D |CD name = Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Kurosaki Ranmaru |previous = - |next = No. 1 |current track = ONLY ONE }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVEレボリューションズ アイドルソング 黒崎蘭丸 ONLY ONE |image = |kanji name = ONLY ONE |romaji name = ONLY ONE |translation = ONLY ONE |type = Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song |artist = Kurosaki Ranmaru (Suzuki Tatsuhisa) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Iwahashi Seima}} The first track from [[Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Kurosaki Ranmaru|'Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Kurosaki Ranmaru']], sung by [[Kurosaki Ranmaru|'Kurosaki Ranmaru']] voiced by ''Suzuki Tatsuhisa''. Lyrics English = Give me, give me the shine! Give me, give me the heart! The curse of my past, these half-assed dirty beats Change it, change it! This smoldering groove "Worthless," the words I spit out, for some reason They left only emptiness behind My true song, shoutin' to the heavens! (Even if it's clunky, my own personality) I'll release it, my real true voice! (Now, let's move forward, our sights on the future!) The only thing I can't surpass is myself It's not bad, is it? This new song I've found the only one! That which could Overcome the burden of my entire past, What rescued me was your love Dancin' heart, dancin' heart! Blending together, Rockin' heart, rockin' heart! Singin' of a revolution! As we are, we'll dance in a dream! It's party time! Riding, riding! There are no words for this! Painting our ideals, challenging a new history Don't hesitate! It's all right! Begun to overflow, these emotions are throbbin'! (Bewitched by a new age) My insatiable pride, my heart is bravin'! (The future is calling now!) The gods you cling to are unfortunately sold out! Now, believe in yourself! I've seized the only! This shining power Nowhere will it change into light In an outlaw's way of life Dancin' heart, dancin' heart! This world of mine, Rockin' heart, rockin' heart! I'll give it to you! I recognized the only one! Unless I give it up, The possibilities are never zero! What taught me that was your eyes I want to protect that smile of yours! I've found the only one! That which could Overcome the burden of my entire past, What rescued me was your love Dancin' heart, dancin' heart! So, shall we go? Rockin' heart, rockin' heart! To the one and only dream, let’s go! Give me, give me the shine! Give me, give me the heart!Romaji and English Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = Give Me, Give Me The Shine Give Me, Give Me The Heart kako no jubaku　chuutohanpa na Dirty Beats Change It×2　kusubutta GURŪVU kudaranē to　haita serifu wa naze ka munashisa dake nokoshita honne no uta　oozora e Shoutin' (bukiyou demo jibun rashisa o) tokihanatou　HONKI no True Voice (sā susumou mirai o mitsume) ore wa ore shika koerarenai warukunē daro? kono New Song mitsuketa Only One　subete no kako wa seou koto de norikoerareru to sukutta no wa omae no ai Dancin' Heart×2 mazariatte Rockin' Heart×2 kakumei o Singin' aru ga mama ni　yume ni odorou Party Time Riding×2　kotoba janē egaku risou　idomu arata na rekishi mayoi wa nai It's All Right afuredashita　kanjou ga Throbbin' (shinjidai o misasete kureru) akunaki PURAIDO　HĀTO wa Bravin' (mirai ga ima temaneki shiteru) sugaru kami wa ainiku Sold Out jibun jishin o sā shinjiro tsukanda Only One　kagayaku chikara doko ni mo nai hikari ni kawaru AUTORŌ na ikisama de Dancin' Heart×2 ore no sekai Rockin' Heart×2 kurete yaru For You kidzuita Only One　akiramenakerya kanousei wa itsumo ZERO janai oshieta no wa omae no Eye sono egao o mamoritai mitsuketa Only One　subete no kako wa seou koto de norikoerareru to sukutta no wa omae no ai Dancin' Heart×2 sā ikou ka? Rockin' Heart×2 ONRĪ WAN・DORĪMU Let's go! Give Me, Give Me The Shine Give Me, Give Me The Heart |-| Kanji = Give me, give me the shine Give me, give me the heart 過去の呪縛　中途半端なDirty beats Change it×2　くすぶったグルーヴ くだらねぇと　吐いた台詞は何故か 虚しさだけ残した 本音の歌　大空へShoutin' (不器用でも自分らしさを) 解き放とう　ホンキのTrue voice (さぁ進もう未来を見つめ) おれはおれしか超えられない 悪くねぇだろ?このNew song 見つけたOnly one　全ての過去は 背負う事で乗り越えられると 救ったのはおまえの愛 Dancin' heart×2 交ざり合って Rockin' heart×2 革命をSingin' あるがままに　夢に踊ろうParty time Riding×2　言葉じゃねぇ 描く理想　挑む新たな歴史 迷いはないIt's all right 溢れ出した　感情がThrobbin' (新時代を魅させてくれる) 飽くなきプライド　ハートはBravin' (未来が今手招きしてる) すがる神はあいにくSold out 自分自身をさぁ信じろ 掴んだOnly one　輝く力 何処にもない光に変わる アウトローな生き様で Dancin' heart×2 おれの世界 Rockin' heart×2 くれてやるFor you 気付いたOnly one　あきらめなけりゃ 可能性はいつもゼロじゃない 教えたのはお前のEye その笑顔を守りたい 見つけたOnly one　全ての過去は 背負う事で乗り越えられると 救ったのはおまえの愛 Dancin' heart×2 さぁ行こうか? Rockin' heart×2 オンリーワン・ドリームLet's go! Give me, give me the shine Give me, give me the heart歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = ONLY ONE |file link = }} |track name = ONLY ONE (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #A32A3E }} Category:Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Kurosaki Ranmaru (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE Revolutions (songs) Category:Kurosaki Ranmaru (songs)